Amongst the Trees
by Truthful Blasphemy
Summary: A series of oneshots based on The Missing Thimble that act as a loose sequel, detailing the stories of what happened to our lovely cast of characters after their return to Neverland and the regaining of their memories.


**Happy Birthday, Bryce! Here is a series of oneshots which I will use as a loose sequel for The Missing Thimble. Hope you enjoy it! For those who have forgotten, I will list the Lost Boys again at the bottom. If you read The Missing Thimble, this will all make more sense. Maybe.**

* * *

><p>"Slightly…what are you wearing?" Tootles asked, trying to choke back a laugh behind his hand. His friend looked absolutely ridiculous. Slightly was shirtless with war-paint absolutely everywhere, including in his hair and on his usually immaculate pants. Feathers were stuck in his hair with the paint, and they jutted out at odd angles so that he very much resembled an strange, disgruntled baby bird. "What happened to you?"<p>

"I was ambushed by the Picaninnies," Slightly growled, tugging a feather out of his tousled brown hair and watching it float to the ground. "They've gotten very bold in the past few days."

"Well we can see that," Gwen giggled, coming around the corner with a basket of laundry in her arms. She moved behind a grove of trees where their laundry line was kept, calling over her shoulder to Slightly, "Change into something clean, would you?"

Slightly bowed mockingly, "Of course, milady."

"Don't get snippy with me, it was your decision to take a walk by yourself," Gwen snapped. "Anyway, have any of you seen Peter? He was supposed to be home at least an hour ago. I swear if that boy gets kidnapped by pirates again I am leaving him there for at least a day!"

"You don't want to see Peter, trust me," Slightly snickered, "He was caught in the same ambush as me."

"So you were with the great Peter Pan and you both got hilarious makeovers from Tiger Lily?" Gwen questioned. Slightly nodded, his snicker turning into a laugh with the memory of whatever Peter looked like.

"I don't think I want to know," Tootles shuddered.

"Hey, Tootles, how is that lady friend of yours?" Slightly teased, tugging another feather from his hair with a grimace. He had successfully switched the focus of attention from his predicament and onto his furiously blushing friend.

"Lady friend?" Gwen piped, peeking around a tree trunk. "Tootles has a girlfriend?"

"No!" Tootles squeaked, his face a beautiful shade of magenta.

"That was much too quick, now I _know _you do," Gwen smirked. "Who is the gorgeous lady who has stolen the heart of our fair Tootles?"

"She's a fairy," Curly interjected, coming into the clearing from the Home Underground. "And she is actually quite lovely."

"Curly, what do you know?" Tootles huffed. "And she's a northern fairy. You have to be specific or it's weird." The northern fairies had the advantage of being able to change sizes. Britney was one such as this. Gwen nodded, acknowledging that Tootles being in love with a tiny southern fairy would have been odd.

"Let me guess, it's that pretty redhead we've been seeing so much of," Curly prodded. "I guarantee it's her. Tootles is awfully shy whenever she's around, and she's been around a lot more often lately. Hmm...Isn't her name something really simple? Madeline? Margaret?"

"Maddy," Tootles corrected. "And so what if I'm a little shy?"

"Tootles, our Tootles, shy?" Gwen gasped playfully, placing her hand over her heart in her melodramatic way. "I daresay she must be the most beautiful creature to live on this island."

"Are we talking about you?" Peter's voice questioned suddenly, coming from somewhere up above.

"Oh darling, you spoil me with your compliments," Gwen laughed, looking around. "But where and why are you hiding from us?"

"The same reason you were laughing at Slightly," Peter groaned. "Only I got it worse."

"Unrequited love will do that to a girl," Gwen shrugged. "It's not my fault Tiger Lily didn't get to marry you."

"It totally is," Curly smiled. "Not that any of us are complaining."

"Definitely not complaining," Peter added quickly. "I love you."

"Mhm," Gwen smirked to herself, continuing to hang the laundry. "You'd better go get cleaned up, boys. Dinner will probably be done soon."

"Alright," Slightly and Peter huffed simultaneously. There was a rustling from the tree as Peter took off into the air, and Slightly slumped off in the direction of the nearest stream.

"Anyway…Tootles," Gwen turned, searching the clearing for her tall friend. He was nowhere to be seen. "Of course he's managed to disappear."

Curly shrugged.

Gwen turned towards the forest and called out in her most motherly tone, "We're going to have to meet her eventually!"

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Pan - Peter Pan<strong>

**Gwen - Wendy's reincarnation**

**Tootles - Bryce**

**Curly - Stephanie**

**Nibs - Finn**

**Britney - Tinkerbell's reincarnation**

**The Twins - Jack/Colie**

**Slightly - Kevin**


End file.
